buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buffy the Vampire Slayer comics
"Buffy the Vampire Slayer" (or Buffy for short) is a comic book meta-series. Initially, titles in this meta-series were an extension of the TV series, but later they became the official continuation of it.'''' Synopsis The meta-series focused on the adventures of Buffy Summers and her closest friends and allies as they fought against vampires, demons, and other forces of darkness. Stories Main series * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic (63 issues) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight'' (40 issues) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine'' (25 issues) * ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Ten'' (30 issues) Mini-series *''The Origin'' (3 issues) * Spike & Dru (3 issues) * Angel: The Hollower (3 issues) *''Oz (3 issues) * ''Haunted (Buffy comic) (4 issues) *Willow & Tara: Wilderness (2 issues) * ''Willow: Wonderland'' (5 issues) [Season 9] * ''Spike: A Dark Place'' (5 issues) [Season 9] One-shots *''"The Dust Waltz"'' * "Ring of Fire" * "Giles: Beyond the Pale" * "Jonathan: Codename: Comrades" * "Lover's Walk" * "WannaBlessedBe" * "Lost and Found" * "Reunion" * "Chaos Bleeds" * "Willow: Goddesses and Monsters" ''['Season 8]' * "The Thrill" ['Crossover between Season 8 and Tales of the Vampires meta-series]' * ''"Riley: Commitment Through Distance, Virtue Through Sin" ''['Season 8]' Shorts *"MacGuffins"'' * "Dance With Me" * [[Rogues Gallery|''"Rogues Gallery"]] '' * "Hello Moon" * "Cursed" *''"Dead Love"'' * "Play with Fire" *''"Stinger"'' * "The Latest Craze" * "Bad Dog" * "Killing Time" *''"Take Back the Night"'' * "''City of Despair''"'' * "[[One Small Promise|''One Small Promise]]"'' * "Punish Me With Kisses"'' * "Who Made Who?" * "Haunted (Prologue)" * "Demonology Menagerie" (Part 1 & Part 2) * "Mall Rats" * "Angel We Have Seen On High" * Always Darkest ''['Season 8]' * ''Carpe Noctem ''['Part 1 & 2, under the Tales of the Vampires meta-series but linked with Season 8]' * ''Harmony Bites ''['Season 8]' * ''Harmony Comes to the Nation ''['Season 8]' * ''Vampy Cat Play Friend ''['Season 8]' * "Magical Mystery Tour, Featuring The Beetles" ['Season 9]' * "In Space No One Can Hear You Slay" ['Season 9]' * "Love vs. Life" (part 1-3, published in ''Dark Horse Presents #25-#27) [Season 9] Collections Trade Paperbacks Buffy the Vampire Slayer ''Classic * Volume 4: ''Crash Test Demons * Volume 5: Pale Reflections * Volume 6: The Blood of Carthage * Volume 7: Food Chain * Volume 8: Past Lives * Volume 9: Autumnal * Volume 10: Out of the Woodwork * Volume 11: False Memories * Volume 12: Ugly Little Monsters * Volume 13: Haunted * Volume 14: The Death of Buffy * Volume 15: Note from the Underground * Volume 16: Viva Las Buffy! * Volume 17: Slayer, Interrupted * Volume 18: A Stake to the Heart Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic (Mini-Series) *''The Origin'' * Spike & Dru * Angel: The Hollower *''Oz '' * Haunted *Willow & Tara: Wilderness Buffy Season Eight - Trade Paperbacks * The Long Way Home * No Future for You * Wolves at the Gate * Time of Your Life * Predators and Prey * Retreat * Twilight * Last Gleaming Buffy Season Nine - Trade Paperbacks * ''Freefall'' * ''On Your Own'' * ''Guarded'' * ''Welcome to the Team'' * ''The Core'' * A Dark Place * Wonderland Buffy Season Ten - Trade Paperbacks * New Rules * I Wish * Love Dares You * Old Demons Omnibus '' * [[Omnibus: Volume 1|''Omnibus: Volume 1]] * ''Omnibus: Volume 2'' * ''Omnibus: Volume 3'' * ''Omnibus: Volume 4'' * ''Omnibus: Volume 5'' * ''Omnibus: Volume 6'' * ''Omnibus: Volume 7'' Buffy Deluxe ''Hardcover Library Edition * Season 8 Library Edition volume 1 * Season 8 Library Edition volume 2 * Season 8 Library Edition volume 3 * Season 8 Library Edition volume 4 * Season 9 Library Edition volume 1 * Season 9 Library Edition volume 2 * Season 9 Library Edition volume 3 ''Other * Creatures of Habit * The First Time * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Panel to Panel * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Panel to Panel - Seasons 8 & 9 Behind the scenes Dark Horse Comics published its first Buffy graphic in 1998 ("Dust Waltz"). The initial stories a non-canon extension of the television series with little to no input from its writers (this series was later retitled Classic). In 2003 production on the Buffy meta-series halted and Dark Horse started producing canonical works in other meta-series (Tales of the Slayers, Tales of the Vampires, and Fray). In 2007, after a four year publishing hiatus, the first issue of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight, the canonical continuation of the TV series was published. In 2011 Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine followed. In 2014 ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Ten'' followed. Also check * Tales of the Slayers * Broken Bottle of Djinn * Tales of the Vampires * Fray * Angel Comics * Spike Comics * Willow Comics Publication Order * Publication Order Buffy comics |}